Beth, I hear you calling
by hannah jane dee
Summary: THIS WAS WRITTEN BY MYSELF AND MY FRIEND RACHEL. I will pop in a little note for when i start writing it on my own.   When Quinn is perfectly happy dating Sam, Puck comes to her with a request.


So I called all you guys here for a reason today. Mr Shue started. Although National s didn t go as we planned, we are still New Directions and we will continue as that until next years regionals. You got that? I mean how many show choirs can say that they came in 12th place at Nationals. I am still so proud of you guys. he told us. Although it didn t go as we planned, New York was a great experience and I will forever be gratful about what I learnt on that trip.  
>Hey, babe. How about me and you go to breadsticks this evening? Sam whispered in my ear. I sighed, looking over at Puck. He was staring at me or rather beside me, with an agressive look on his face. He knows whats going on between me and Sam, unlike the rest of the group. I turned my head around to look at Sam in the eyes.<br>I m sorry, i have plans tonight. Maybe tomorrow though? I requested. A look of confussion set on his face, and he nodded; not happily, but at least he nodded. I repeat, has anyone seen Rachel? Guys wake-up. Don t be bummed about it, it s just a compition that is open next year too. OK.. Everyone started looking around. I must admit it had been the first time I noticed Rachel was missing. She hadn t been herself in recent weeks; not speaking to anyone, being cold to Finn, not being first to suggest a song. It had so very strange, but it was the first time she had missed a practice, in fact I don t think I had seen her that whole day. She must have forgotten or something? Mike pipped up. I looked over to him, but stopped at Puck. He was looking over again. Then i felt a buzzing coming from my jacket pocket. Unlocking my phone, i saw a text.  
>1 new message from Noah Puckerman I clicked open and read over the words.<br>Meet me in the Auditorium after practice. 3xxx I made my way to the auditorium, I had no idea what would be so urgent, I ve barely spoken to Puck all year. I can t possibly see why he would possibly need to speak to me. I walked down the hallway, people parting like the red sea as I walk towards the auditorium. Before i enter, I make a short vow to myself; If you feel uncomfortable - leave. Just walk right away and find Sam I told myself before taking a step into the auditorium.  
>Typical Puckerman. Not here yet. Walking down the steps, i stare at the stage almost missing a step as a figure appeared on stage. Noah.<br>Hey gorgeous he said playfully, winking at me. I stopped, i could hear the voice in my head speaking to me Quinn, reply with a simple hi. Remember, you re with Sam. Hi i replied, my voice shaky. Look I know we havent spoken for about a year but I need to talk to you, his tone had changed from playful to serious, almost scary.  
>About? i said, my voice still shaky. Puck stepped off the stage and walked towards me, I could feel myself getting wary as he walked towards me, Puck, before you come any closer I- Beth. he said, before staring me straight in the eyes. I didn t know how to react. It was like my heart stopped at the mention of that name. Everything around me started spinning, i needed to sit down. Quinn, sit down, he said sounding concerned and taking my arm. No! i snapped, pushing him away from me, Puck i need to tell you something, if this is all a big plan for us to get back together then I don t want to be a part of it. I want us to see her, he said lowering his head and biting his lips, well i want to see her, i don t know if you want too but please just consider it. For me. For her. What he said made me think. The words echoed in my head, those four words. I nodded and began to walk out of the auditorium.<br>Is that a yes? He shouted.  
>It s a maybe. I replied and made my way out of the auditorium. My head was wild, I heard him sigh.<br>Quinn, I whipped my head around, I still love you.

I ignored it for my own benefit. Being involved with Noah again wouldn t be good news. But I can t deny little feelings I have left for him, I just can t; he s the father to my child for god sakes, it d be literally impossible. But I have Sam now and I wasn t prepared to lose him again.  
>Hurrying back though the hallways, this time completely empty and running to the car park so that there was no chance in him catching up on me. Quinn? I continued walking towards my car Quinn! the voice shouted again. But I recognised that it wasn t Noah s. It was in fact, Rachel s. I quickly spun on my heals, to see Rachel standing there in all her glory. Ever since coming back from New York, Rachel and I have grown closer, good friends I d say.<br>could you run any faster? she said jogging over to me. where were you today at glee practice? I questioned her. Her face dropped. She ducked her head down and scuffed her feet around.  
>It s not important right now. she mumbled to the floor. but I need to ask you something. she said looking up. I nodded telling her to continue.<br>Have you spoken to Puck? she questioned. Should I tell her? I mean won t she be mad that we would want to go and see her mothers orphaned daughter? But she deserves the truth I guess?  
>Sorta why? I tried to soften the truth.<br>Did he ask you about Beth? she bluntly asked.  
>Uh, ye, why? I stammered back at her.<br>oh I was just wondering. Well, I have to go now. See you a breadsticks with Finn and Sam tonight right? she said walking away. I told him I couldn t go. I have something on already. I told her, a sudden rush of guilt running through me. But, we could do it some other time right? I asked. She nodded, slightly confussed.  
>Anyway, i have to go. Finn s picking me up at 6:30. I will speak to you tomorrow Rachel said turning away, not giving me a chance to say anything back to her but I still nodded, as if I was confirming it with myself more than anyone else.<br>A loud slam came from the front door of the school, guessing who it would be i hurriedly ran to my car not looking in his direction, knowing if I did I wouldn t be able to stay away from him.  
>I kept my head down, I could hear Puck calling my name but his soft voice kept getting carried away with the wind. Quinn! Quinn! He kept calling, but I hopped into my car and locked the doors. I didn t want to speak with him, tears in my eyes I couldn t help but think about all the things he had said. The words Beth and I still love you echoed through my head.<p>

I was about to start the engine before i noticed that Puck had begun walking back indoors, his head stooped. I reached for the lock on my car door when i noticed, Sam. Sam was walking towards Puck. I couldnt quite hear what they were saying but Sam seemed angry. What if Sam was listening into the conversation? What if he thinks I ve been cheating on him again? Not this again, god not this again! Puck still kept his head down as he spoke to Sam. I sat back in the car seat and rested my head against it. What am I going to do? Should i accept Puck s offer and go and see Beth with him? Would Sam approve after last time with Finn? My thoughts were stopped in there own tracks as Sam started to point back to the school, then to my car, then back to the school or more specifically the auditiorium. Oh shit, he must have heard. I had to do something and fast.

I unlocked the car doors and hopped out, I could see Puck turning around at my car door slamming. I ran towards them before Puck started walking away,  
>Puck! Puck! Wait, I yelled as i ran faster. Hello to you too Quinn! Are you forgetting I m your boyfriend here? Not this jerk! Sam yelled, his face red with anger. Sam, that s enough! Since when did it become illegal for me to speak to another boy? I replied my voice shaky and tears in my eyes. He s not just another boy, Quinn! He got you pregnant, Remember? Or is that all a distance memory too you aswell now, he yelled, his voice nearly as shaky as mine. Don t you dare bring- Before I got a chance to finish my sentence, Puck hit Sam. The tears rolling down my cheeks. I didn t know where to turn. Puck was stood infront of me, his hands shaking with anger, baring his teeth. Sam lying infront of me, holding his jaw and trying to make sense of all that had happened. I looked around to see if anyone else had seen or heard what had happened. There she was. Her small reindeer sweater and plimsoles with the musical score of Evita clunched close to her chest. Rachel. <p>


End file.
